28th Iron Backs
The 28th Regiment "Iron Backs" is a Red Regiment of Galian Logistics-Engineers presently deployed on the planet Sepulchre as part of the Galian Coreward Rebellion. Though officially a Logistics-Engineer regiment, within the Galian Armed Forces such regiments are expected to provide all support services not under the purview of the Airforce or Military-Engineers. As such the Iron Backs serve in a large variety of roles, ranging from constructing and operating Military Railways, providing Medical services, transporting equipment and hardware, and digging Trenches. Most famously on the Sepulchre, the 28th has constructed an immense and intricate network of above ground logistics trenches, railroads, storage depots, and even a vast and intricate network of tunnels and even subterranean trains. Because of their unusual and complex underground constructions the 28th has earned the nickname "The 28th Mole Men", much to the displeasure of its members. Originally a Mechanized-Infantry regiment, the 28th is the only of the Red Regiments to serve a role different from its inception, having been reclassified as a logistics-support regiment out of necessity during the war. Background The 28th Regiment is an unusual one, as it was not originally intended to serve in its role as the primary Logistics-Support regiment for the invasion of the Sepulchre. At the start of the rebellion the 28th are attached in addendum to the 2nd fleet having been transferred from the 9th. This reallocation was made in the last minute at the request of Knight-Major Mrx. Augustus Garner who believed the 2nd fleet to be poorly equipped for the largely rural Sepulchre. Landing forces from the 2nd Fleet would be expected to rapidly cover and occupy large amounts of land as part of Operation Poseidon. The 2nd fleet to this point had not been allocated a Mechanized regiment, as so were expected to make much of this journey by air or foot. Once the invasion started, it was expected that the 28th would help cover ground in the rapid storming of the planet, however fighting on the planet turned out far more intense than anyone had predicted. After the Imperial defeat in The Battle Over the Sepulchre the ground forces of the 2nd Fleet had found themselves isolated, and forced to take a more defensive stance. During this period, the need for Mechanized Infantry was greatly reduced, and so the 28th were relegated to providing a logistical role, transporting equipment and people across the lines as need arose. In this primarily logistical role the 28th found that it excelled in, and as the war progressed gradually the 28th transitioned from a forward Mechanized Infantry regiment to one which strictly provided logistical support. Following the reorganization of the ground forces into the Ruby Corps of the Red Regiments, Commissioner-General John De Casserres requested his regiment be officially reorganized for Rear-Logistics, a request which was granted by the Special Office shortly after. Organization The 28th is part of the Ruby Corps. Its members are drafted from across the Empire, though predominantly from Urban, or Forge Planets, and its members typically hail from either a Freeman or Common Lord background. The 28th is under the commander of the Commissioner-General Knight-Major Mrx. John De Casserres. As with all Red Regiments, the 28th represents an enhanced standing force of 1,000,000 men who are divided into 20 Companies of 50,000 men each. The 28th follows the standard Galian Military hierarchy. Equipment & Vehicles Every member of the 28th is provided with the following: Oskar Bulldog Revolver Denton Heavy Industry Radio Uplink DHI Chemical-Radio Filtration Mask Survival Knife General Equipment (Shovel, Hammer, Drill, Nails, Hatchet, Pliers) Flash Light Compass + Map Signal Flares & Glow sticks Personal items (Playing Cards, Cigarettes, Lighter, etc) Considering that members of the 28th rarely if ever see the front lines they are lightly armed compared to the other regiments on Sepulchre. In addition to these items, members of the 28th also have access to a large variety of vehicles for use in construction, the moving of cargo, or transport of personnel. These include but are not limited to Tractors, Backhoes, Freight Trucks, Armored Personnel Carriers, Heavy Cargo Planes, and even heavily armored Cargo Trains. Additionally specialist members of the 28th may operate complex stationary signaling equipment, or work in one of hundreds of advanced listening posts across the front. Culture and Traditions Members of the 28th refer to each other as "Iron Backs" (Where the term 'Iron-' is typically used for Vehicular forces), hailing back to their history as a Mechanized Regiment. Due to this history, a now antiquated term 'Treads' was also used for the 28th, however now due to their reclassification this term is more typically used to refer to the 29th Iron Knights; today the more common nickname used by other regiments is "Mole Men". The 28th are designed a back-lined regiment, meaning members of the 28th are never expected to appear directly on the front lines. As such the 28th has the lowest casualty rate of any regiment deployed on the Sepulchre (rarely exceeding 5-10 a day many of which being work-related accidents. Further while most Regiments are forced to live on the front lines in dangerous, noisy, and uncomfortable conditions, members of the 28th (having access to cars and trains) typically live and sleep out of major bases such as Camp Folsom, or one of the many hundred Listening Posts, Supply Ports, or Interchanges dotting the occupied territory. The 28th considers the 20th Knight-Engineers to be its main rival, as both share overlap as Engineering Regiments. Engineering Feats The 28th has become renown both in and beyond the warzone for their remarkable engineering feats, and have even formed a fierce rivalry with the 20th Knight-Engineers who view them as infringing on their role as engineers. Through the duration of the war the 28th have been responsible for the construction of: * 1,400 miles of surface railroad * 150 miles of subterranean railroad * 12 rail junctions * 8 cargo hubs * 3 regional repair facilities * 21 Listening Posts, and 6 signaling bases * 4 Starports for the purposes of cargo import Decorations Sepulchre Cross Navy Engineers Ribbon Imperial Citation, Merit Notable People Mrx. John De Casserres, Knight-Major, Commissioner-General Ct. Audrey Di Muzio, Knight-Lieutenant Category:Galia Category:Red Regiments Category:Military Category:Engineering Category:Completed